fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fighters of Destiny Rising vs Fighters of Destiny: The Rules Of The Game
Criado por Artyom, é um evento feito através de votação para decidir quais personagens podem derrotar o outro. Atualmente virá a ser a saga que substituirá a cancelada The Ultimate Celebration. Sinopse Dois seres incrivelmente entediados acabam se encontrando por obra do acaso. Ambos tinham algo em comum, uma vontade enorme de acabar com aquele tédio foi então que juntos, esses dois seres viajaram pelos multiversos e observaram aqueles universos que poderiam lhe garantir uma diversão. Depois de suas viagens, um dos seres propôs ao outro um jogo envolvendo aqueles multiversos que visitaram. Neste momento, ambos os seres invocaram os irmãos Shin e Cap, para que escolhessem um time de pessoas que poderiam formar este time para coloca-los numa luta, um contra o outro. Foi então que ambos se identificaram para os gêmeos, aqueles dois seres eram conhecidos como Grão Mestre e Beyonder. Shin selecionou um grupo de lutadores para lutar no time do Grão Mestre, enquanto Cap escolheu lutadores para o time do Beyonder. Ao invés de usarem as versões originais, Beyonder clonou todos os escolhidos e então começou a forjar situações para que estes lutem contra lutadores do time adversário. Ninguém sabe o que acontecerá com o time perdedor ou com o vencedor, só que aqueles que não seguirem a regra deste jogo, poderá sofrer por essa insolência. Volume 1. Luta 1: Erick vs Bao Dois garotos muito jovens,mas bastante poderosos. Ambos são os mais jovens de seus grupos, porém a força e resistência deles é imensurável. Em South Town. Bao estava procurando os seus amigos, porém não encontrava nenhum deles. Olhava no Pao Pao Café, na casa do Shingo, no Maid Café,mas não encontrava nenhum deles. Bao: Cadê eles? Será que me abandonaram de novo? Erick: Com licença, você podia me ajudar. Eu tô procurando a Ketty. Bao: Quem é Ketty? Qual é o seu nome? Eu tô procurando os meus amigos. Erick: Eu sou Erick e você? Bao: Eu sou o Bao. Erick: Mas Bao não é nome de menina? Bao: Haha, engraçadinho. O jovem da boina deu vários socos na barriga de Erick e depois bateu com sua cabeça no chão. Bao não percebeu, mas de repente o menino que ele estava batendo ficou com um braço totalmente diferente e vermelho. Erick acabou dando um soco poderoso em Bao, com aquele braço, fazendo o jovem da boina voar pra longe. Erick-doll: ... *se movendo feito um boneco* Bao: Você vai ver só! *corre em alta velocidade, então pula e vira uma esfera psiquica, na direção de Erick* Erick-doll: ... *levanta a mão como um boneco, espera a Psycho Ball chegar e na hora da um soco tão forte que faz Bao voar para mais longe* Bao: Te peguei! *desfaz a Psycho Ball no momento exato, então pula para o lado e joga uma Psycho Ball sangrenta, para paralisar Erick* Erick-doll: ... *ao perceber que estava paralisado, uma força meio escura fica sobre o seu corpo e desfaz a paralisação* ... *pega o Bao, puxa ele e soca ele* Bao: Errou! *desviando do soco, então da dois chutes no queixo de Erick, depois abre a mão e faz uma explosão psíquica* Erick-doll: ... *é lançado para trás com o golpe, então cai no chão botando uma mão para não cair de cara* Bao: Ha! Você vai ser só! *lança Psycho Ball Sangrenta no chão, fazendo com que ela se espalhe e paralise Erick* Erick-Doll: ! *o perceber que estava paralisado, uma força meio escura fica sobre o seu corpo e desfaz a paralisação* Bao: Toma Essa! *mandando várias Psycho Balls em Erick* Erick-doll: ... *parecia estar fingindo a dor e soca Bao com toda força* Bao: Não tão rápido! *cria um Reflector que reflete o golpe de Erick* Erick-Doll: ! *voa longe como se tivesse levado o soco, então cai no chão e na hora os seus olhos ficam com vida, então começa a chorar* Tá doendo! Tá doendo muito! *chorando* * K.O. Bao: Isso que acontece com quem me chama de menina. *andando* Agora tenho que achar meus amigos. Vitória: Bao Luta 2: Morrigan Aensland vs Sakura Kasugano Luta 3:Bulleta vs Ranmaru Atiradores jovens e habilidosos, que possuem a melhor pontaria. Subestimado por sua aparência e idade, mas os melhores no que fazem, caçar. De um lado, o lendário arqueiro Ranmaru Mori que lutou ao lado do rei demônio, Oda Nobunaga. Um jovem arqueiro que era invejado até pelos adultos, visto que ele detinha tamanha habilidade com o arco. Do outro, uma das maiores caçadoras de monstros que já existiu. Sua fama é tamanha visto que é uma das únicas a alcançar a categoria S. Sendo conhecida por múltiplos apelidos, inclusive Sniper, seu arsenal é tão poderoso que até os Youkais sentem medo dela. Floresta desconhecida. Ranmaru estava passando por arbustos e galhos, procurando seu rival, Chris. O jovem arqueiro queria uma revanche contra seu rival, mas não encontrava o garoto de cabelo de tijela em lugar nenhum. Ranmaru: Onde está aquele covarde? Será que ele tá fugindo de mim ou está se escondendo por que tem medo de levar uma enorme surra? Hahahaha >:) O jovem arqueiro acabou achando um lugar onde não tinha ido antes, lá estavam pessoas que ele nunca viu: Um frankstein, um robô, Ken Masters? Uma assassina, um psicopata, um homem vestido com uma armadura suspeita, um homem de pele pálida, chapéuzinho vermelho e um cara de cabelo branco que me lembrou Mitsunari. Ranmaru: Que grupo estranho esse hein. Mas aqueles dois, o de armadura e o de cabelo branco parecem ser de um Clã inimigo. Eu vou fechar todos eles. O jovem arqueiro olhou bem para seus alvos enquanto apontava sua flecha para seus alvos, mas naquele momento, ele viu Gracia e Kunoichi presas por aquele grupo. Vergil: Quem irá cuidar do intruso? Decidam. Não vale o esforço para mim. O jovem arqueiro atirou múltiplas flechas na direção daquele grupo. Ninguém iria sair impune por mexer com a garota dele, e com a Kunoichi, mas ela não é tão importante. Vergil retirou sua Yamato da bainha, a esticou rapidamente, então a guardou, naquele momento, todas as flechas de Ranmaru foram destroçadas em segundos. Ranmaru: Isso é só o começo cara. Ninguém mexe com a minha Gracia e sai impune. Vergil: Estou ficando irritado. Decidam logo. Ranmaru: Pode vir quantos quiser. Eu mato todos vocês sozinho, seus desgraçados. Bulleta: Eu vou. Na última queda de braço eu venci. Alguma objeção? Sadira: Eu serei a próxima se você morrer. Bulleta: Nem sonhando. Ranmaru: Então vai ser você, loira. Minhas flechas vão deixar seu corpo com muitos buracos. Bulleta: Flechas? Ainda não é homem o bastante para segurar uma bereta? Ranmaru: Eu vou acabar com vocês! *correndo na direção de Bulleta e atacando com o arco em várias direções* Bulleta: *tirando duas mini uzis e defendendo com elas os golpes* Melee + Arco? Você é uma besta mesmo! Ranmaru: Calada! *atacando mais uma vez com o arco, então, em lateral, dispara várias flechas* Bulleta: *pulando atrás de uma árvore e sendo acertada no braço* Ah seu pirralho. *tirando flecha do braço* Ranmaru: Essa luta já acabou, loira! Asura: Está errado. Ela só está observando você. Eric: Bulleta é mais esperta do que você pensa, boy. Ranmaru: Do que você me chamou? Boy é sua mãe! *disparando flecha em Eric* Eric: *virando corpo para o lado e desviando do tiro* Bulleta, se demorar assim, nós vamos roubar sua vez. Ranmaru: Demorar? Isso vai ser rápido! Vou soltar a Gracia e matar todos vocês! Bulleta: Te peguei! *se aproveitando do momento e enfiando uma faca em Ranmaru, depois e imobiliza, jogando o no chão* Você não cala boca, hein? Ranmaru: Argh! Me larga! *levantando, com Bulleta agarrada nele, e então jogando ela no chão e disparando flecha na cara dela* Ranmaru não percebeu, mas havia marcas em seu corpo, sinal que Bulleta ativou sua habilidade Sniper nele. Bulleta: *movendo cabeça para a esquerda, desviando do tiro de flecha e então da um sorriso cínico para ele* Tá difícil me acertar? *de repente surge uma lamina no sapato dela, então, Bulleta dá um chute nas pernas de Ranmaru e dá uma cambalhota para trás* Ranmaru: Maldita! *pulando para trás e disparando várias flechas por segundo* Sadira: Incrível. O corte na perna dele devia ter algum efeito em seu corpo, mas ele age como se não tivesse sofrido dano algum. Victor: Será que ele não sente dor ou tem uma regeneração rápida como eu? Basara: Tá precisando regenerar essa sua cara. Victor: O que disse!? Eric: Resolvam no cara ou coroa. Bulleta: *jogando maçã para cima e então disparando sobre todas as flechas e as destroçando-as* Só vai ficar nisso pirralho? *chutando maçã na direção de Ranmaru* Ranmaru: Quem você tá chamando de pirralho?! *maçã chegando perto, então desvia* Bulleta: Sabe por que me chama de Sniper? *ficando de costas* Porque minha mira não tem fraquezas. Ranmaru: Isso é boba-- A maçã bate nas suas costas e explode. Basara: Boa. Ela atraiu ele para uma armadilha. Essa garota é demais. Sadira: Ela se aproveitou da falta de atenção dele para usar a maçã como se fosse uma granada. Ela fez jus ao seu Ranking S como caçadora. Asura: Essa luta já acabou. Ranmaru: *saindo de frente, então põe a mão no arco* Bulleta: *pisa na mão de Ranmaru com força* Que falta de educação a sua. Não é hora de brincar com brinquedos. Ranmaru: Aaaaah!! *pegando a perna de Bulleta, a jogando no chão e dando socos na sua cara* Tá gostando disso? Tá? Bulleta: Tô, manda mais que tá pouco! Ranmaru: Sua filha da p-- *preparando para dar soco* Bulleta: *na abertura do soco, ela enfia duas facas nas costelas de Ranmaru, dá um tiro de Bereta em seu ombro, depois da uma pedrada no rosto de Ranmaru, dando uma cambalhota para trás, puxa duas Minis Uzis e atira para cima* Tiros descem do céu e acertam Ranmaru em vários lugares do corpo, isso faz com que ele de um passo para trás e pise numa mina terrestre,assim acaba explodindo. Garuda: Como os tiros foram para a direção dele, se ela apontou para cima? Eric: É simples. Bulleta colocou a maldição Sniper no Ranmaru. Todo objeto que ela jogar em uma direção, sempre irá atrás dele, só vai parar quando acertar aquele que tiver a marca da maldição Sniper. Sadira: Essa marca é fruto de um pacto dela com Blackheart. Asura: Daí surgiu o apelido Sniper. Ranmaru: *se levantando* Você me copiou, mas não vai ficar assim! Eric: Como ele levantou depois de todos esses ataques? Era pra ter virado carne moída. Basara: Ou explodida e esburacada. Ranmaru: *apontando arco para cima e disparando várias flechas* Chuva de flechas vai caindo na direção de todos os membros da Phantom, todos conseguem destruir as flechas a tempo, porém ficam irritados, pois Ranmaru tentou matar Vergil também. Todos: *olhando irritado para Ranmaru* Você atacou o Chefe! Isso não se faz! Victor: *dando um socão elétrico em Ranmaru que o faz voar longe* Sadira: *prendendo Ranmaru numa teia de Aranha, cortando todos os tendões dele e então o jogando para fora da teia* Eric: *dando vários golpes em Ranmaru, então jogando no ar* Asura: *pegando arco e disparando uma flecha enorme em Ranmaru* Garuda: *pulando, abraçando Ranmaru, e então liberando todas as suas lâminas de espinhos e depois o soltando* Basara: *lançando sua arma que gira na barriga de Ranmaru várias vezes* Bulleta: Adios amigo! *pulando e dando um tiro em sua cabeça* Ranmaru: *cuspindo sangue* Argh! Vergil: *cortando Ranmaru em vários pedaços e depois guardando Yamato* Scum! Gracia: *abrindo os olhos e vendo que Ranmaru foi assassinado* Ranmaru! *ativando o modo Akechi e indo na direção de Vergil* Vergil: Você já está morta. *passando por Gracia rapidamente* Gracia: *paralisada* Vergil: *guardando Yamato com cuidado na bainha* Gracia: *corpo vai sendo dividido em vários pedaços enquanto Vergil guarda sua espada* Vergil: Seu poder é insuficiente para mim. *se virando e andando* Limpem essa bagunça. Todos: Sim, chefe. * K.O. Bulleta: *carregando Kunoichi que ainda estava desmaiada* Que droga, mais trabalho para fazer. Vitória: Bulleta Luta 4: George Williams vs Saisyu Kusanagi Ambos são pais dedicados a sua família e membros do Fighters of Destiny original. Foram responsáveis pela criação e formação de seus filhos, além de terem um enorme peso para dois personagens importantes. De um lado, George Williams, pai de Jonathan e Shawn Wililams. Um inimigo declarado da Shadaloo, além de ter sido responsável por tirar Pao Fei, pai de Bao, do mundo do crime. Do outro lado, Saisyu Kusanagi, pai de Kyo Kusanagi. Um dos membros do Fighters of Destiny original que sempre treinou seu filho e tentou passar para ele o cargo de representante do clã Luta 4: George Williams vs Saisyu Kusanagi Ruas de Chinatown. Saisyu ouviu de suas fontes que um antigo inimigo, responsável por matar muitos do clã Kusanagi, estava escondido em algum lugar de Chinatown. Para sua sorte ele encontrou este sujeito e para o azar deste, o enforcou por todas as atrocidades que ele havia cometido. Saisyu: Então é assim que você se esconde do meu clã. Mudando de nome. Mudando de residência. Mas isso nunca vai mudar seu passado, Seijuro Yagami. Seijuro: Argh! Saisyu, eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Eu não sou mais um assassino como antes.Argh! Me deixe viver. Saisyu: E o que eu digo para os meus irmãos que você matou? *jogando Seijuro no chão* Seijuro: Argh! >< *caindo no chão* Saisyu: Eu vou matá-lo aqui e agora, assim meus irmãos poderão descansar em paz. *avança na direção de Seijuro com chamas em mãos* Naquele momento, Saisyu iria matar Seijuro, sem dó e nem piedade, porém, uma criança correu na direção de Saisyu e o atacou, tentando forçar o patriarca do Clã Kusanagi a desistir da vingança. Josuke: Não ataque meu pai! Eu não vou deixar você fazer nada com ele! *batendo em Saisyu* Seijuro: Jed! Saia daí! Saisyu: Se escondendo atrás de uma criança. Isso não vai me impedir *dando um soco em Josuke* Josuke: Ahhh!!! *voando com o soco e caindo no chão incosciente* Seijuro: Jed!!! Quando Saisyu correu na direção de Seijuro, dando um soco mortal, algo aconteceu. Um homem segurou o punho de Saisyu e o impediu de prosseguir com sua vingança. George: Você pode ser um parceiro meu, mas eu nunca perdoarei pessoas que batem em crianças. Saisyu! Saisyu: Você está no meu caminho. Saia antes que eu te machuque. George: Tente! Saisyu: *dando um upper de fogo* George: *dando um upper com toda força, depois de acertar o golpe de Saisyu* Rough Palm. George estica o braço e com a palma da mão, desfere um golpe no estômago de Saisyu. Saisyu: Urgh! *vai para trás com a mão no estomago* George: *dando um impulso pra frente na direção de Saisyu* Saisyu: *lançando projétil de fogo* George: Argh *sendo acertado e recuando um pouco* Saisyu: Você já morreu uma vez, quer morrer mais uma? *correndo na direção de George e desferindo jogando mais projéteis de chamas* George: Do que você está falando? *pulando por cima dos projéteis, dando um chute na cara de Saisyu, depois da um impulso e então agacha e gira, dando um chute na perna de Saisyu e o fazendo cair. Nisso, dá uma cotovelada em seu peito logo depois* Saisyu: Não importa! Não vou me segurar para tirar você da minha frente *levantando num pulo, dando um chute em George, depois um soco em sua barriga,então gira o quadril, dá um soco de fogo atordoador, depois um upper, uma ombrada e por fim termina com uma enorme explosão de fogo* 1207 Shiki To Bou Gai! George: *apagando o fogo que queimava seu corpo enquanto se levantava* Saisyu: Saia do meu caminho Williams! *correndo na direção de George e desferindo vários socos* George: Se desculpe com aquele garoto que você atacou! *defendendo os golpes, depois dá um impulso pra frente e então dá uma joelhada na barriga de Saisyu, depois abaixa e dá a rasteira, seguido da um soco no peito* Saisyu: *suportando a dor, pegando George pelo pescoço, jogando o no chão, dando um soco em sua barriga, depois jogando chamas explosivas* George: *corpo girando no chão até o fogo apagar* Droga! *se levantando* Saisyu: Não interfira nos assuntos do meu clã, Williams! *dando um soco na perna de George, fazendo se desequilibrar, depois saltando dando joelhada e então chutando George, assim o manda para o chão* George: *se levantando* Eu não me importo com essa história de clã, mas você vai tirar o pai de uma criança, além de estar atacando alguém que não revida. Isso te torna um covarde, Saisyu! Ambos correm na direção do outro, então dão um soco no rosto do outro, fazendo com que eles sejam jogados para trás. George: *se levantando* Eu sempre fui melhor que você no corpo a corpo. Saisyu: *se levantando* E eu sempre te fiz beijar o chão. *dando soco na barriga de George, depois dá um chute em seu peito, então cria uma explosão de fogo que queima George* George: *saindo da fumaça da explosão* Claro, tava abençoando o lugar onde te boto pra dormir. *dando um upper no queixo de Saisyu* Steel Uppercut! *gira o corpo e da um upper com o outro punho então dando um pulo com o soco então faz tipo um Shoryuken* Saisyu: *se levantando* Essa brincadeira termina agora! *corpo em chamas* George: Esse é o Round Final *mão brilhando e emanando uma enorme energia* Saisyu: Korede! Owarida! *lançando Orochinagi* George: God Hand! *lançando mão gigante de energia* Golpes vão se impactando,criando um ponto de fusão que faz uma enorme explosão que acaba afetando os dois e os jogando para longe. Saisyu: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *batendo contra carro e caindo inconsciente* George: AAAAAHHHH!! *batendo contra casa e caindo inconsciente* * Horas depois Equipe médica: *levando Saisyu, George, Josuke e Seijuro* Pao Fei: O cara do tapa olho não vai gostar disso. *olhando para a maca de George e vendo múltiplas queimaduras nele, depois olha para a maca de Saisyu e vê nele múltiplos hematomas* * K.O Empate Luta 5: Rei do Makai vs Jonathan Jonathan: Eu estava esperando por isso desde que esse torneio começou. O Rei do Makai continuava em silêncio, enquanto sua Guarda Real se mantinha a sua frente. Jonathan: Eu senti sua energia, posso dizer que você é um dos seres mais fortes desse torneio, por isso eu quero enfrentá-lo com tudo que eu tenho. *em posição de luta* Rei do Makai: Shiei, Nister e Xchroom. Não interfiram nessa batalha. Xchroom: Mas meu rei... Rei do Makai: Isso foi uma ordem. *caminha até Jonathan e o encara* Jonathan: Como pode ver, eu estou no meu normal. *corpo fica totalmente vermelho* Esse é o Overheart 50%. *corpo fica mais vermelho e saindo fumaça* E esse aqui é o overheart 100%, prepare-se! *a mão brilhava intensamente, esbanjando seu poderoso chi, foi então que desferiu um poderoso soco na direção do Rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: *segurando o soco* Jonathan: Você é mais forte do que eu pensei, Rei do Makai! Battle Tendency! *desferia vários golpes numa velocidade absurda na direção do Rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: *defendia os golpes* (Tudo tem um padrão, não importa a velocidade. Seus golpes seguem um padrão que você levou anos para treinar, mas nunca percebeu. Isso é como uma partida de damas com a Habana. Seus golpes levam 0,025 segundos para me acertarem, isso me dá a vantagem para saber quando me desviar) *começa a desviar dos socos* Jonathan: (Ele também é rápido o bastante para me acompanhar, isso é impressionante.) Rei do Makai: (Não adianta aumentar a sua velocidade, já descobri o seu padrão,) *pega Jonathan pela cabeça, o afunda na arena depois o chuta para longe* Jonathan: (Que velocidade de reação foi essa? E que força!?) *voando longe então caindo no chão e levanta em um pulo* Rei do Makai: *de braços cruzados e olhos fechados* Jonathan: (Ele está zombando de mim abaixando a guarda dessa forma, não vou perder a oportunidade) *avança na direção do Rei do Makai e desfere vários golpes nele sem cessar* Rei do Makai: *se deixa ser atingido, mas não esboça reação* Jonathan: (Essa é a minha oportunidade!) Overheart Haoh Gadouken! *lança um enorme projétil com suas duas mãos* Rei do Makai: *sendo atingido em cheio e deixando em evidência os machucados* Xchroom: Meu rei!! Shiei: Tsc... Nister: Não se desesperem, o verdadeiro show vai começar agora. Rei do Makai: Recomendo que você aumente seu poder a partir de agora ou acabará morrendo. Jonathan: ! Rei do Makai: *de repente acerta a barriga do Jonathan com um poderoso gancho* Jonathan: *cuspindo sangue* (K-Kono Powa!) Rei do Makai: *dando cotovelada nas costas de Jonathan e depois um poderoso soco de fogo que causa uma enorme cratera na arena com muita fumaça* Xchroom: Ele matou o adversário! Shiei: Ainda não. Jonathan: *saindo da cratera, com sangue em sua boca, corpo vermelho, rodeado por uma aura branca azulada junto de fumaça* Você me subestimou até agora, vai encarar minha maior transformação. Hikari Hadou mais Overheart 100%! *avança na direção do Rei do Makai e desfere golpes numa velocidade acima do som* Rei do Makai: *desfere golpes, porém tem dificuldade para acompanhá-lo totalmente* A cada colisão de seus golpes a arena tremia, isso fez com que todos os lutadores parassem de lutar para observar aquele embate de titãs. Jonathan: *dando vários socos no Rei do Makai e depois finaliza com um anti aéreo* Rei do Makai: *defendendo os golpes* (Sua velocidade está muito acima da minha, mas o padrão permanece o mesmo) *defesa quebra com anti aéreo* Jonathan: Sokoda! *dando um soco no estômago do Rei do Makai com toda sua força* Rei do Makai: *cuspindo sangue e então é mandado para cima numa velocidade absurda* Jonathan: *voando na direção do Rei do Makai e desferindo vários socos na barriga deste, enquanto ele continua indo para cima* Rei do Makai: *defendendo os socos, mas aos poucos sentia seus braços sofrerem danos severos* (Seus golpes superam o som, já notei isso. Essa sua forma é muito poderosa, mas para você estar querendo acabar com a luta tão rápido, deve ser porque ela causa um enorme desgaste, e até ameace sua vida.) Jonathan: *agarrando o Rei do Makai e o jogando para a arena* Rei do Makai: *afunda na arena ao ser arremessado nela* Jonathan: Kurae! HAOH Gadouken! *lança um enorme projétil na direção do Rei do Makai, assim destrói uma enorme parte da arena* Shawn: Dramatic Finish. Parabéns Jonathan, você matou o cara. Kyoko: O Rei do Makai perdeu? Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o final do embate, mas a pessoa que estava mais surpresa era Jonathan. Aquilo era o auge de seu poder e causava um desgaste muito grande, além de ameaçar sua vida. Jonathan: *pousando no chão* Esse cara deve ter sido o oponente mais forte que eu enfrentei. Fico feliz por ter derrotado alguém tão poderoso. *de repente algo acerta o estômago de Jonathan e o manda para cima* Rei do Makai: *surgindo acima de Jonathan, com muitos machucados e hematomas, então manda vários socos em Jonathan até que o último o acerta no chão.* Jonathan: *cospe sangue* (Ele não morreu? Mas como?!) Goenitsu: De acordo com os relatos que obtive, Kyo Kusanagi, conhecido como Rei do Makai, passou anos e anos treinando naquele ambiente hostil. Ninguém jamais o viu lutando com todo seu potencial, ele ainda se recusou a enfrentar Chris e Terry quando os viu. Rei do Makai: (Eu já decifrei o seu padrão.) *pega a perna de Jonathan então começa a bater com seu corpo por toda a arena, depois o jogou para o alto e então arremessou um mini sol em sua direção* (E este sou eu quebrando-o.) Jonathan: *sendo acertado por tudo, então sai de dentro do mini sol e começa a trocar golpes com o Rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: *desvia dos golpes de Jonathan e os revida* Jonathan: *sendo acertado cada vez mais em cheio* Rei do Makai: *dando vários chutes em Jonathan* Jonathan: *sendo acertado pelos chutes* (Droga, eu estou perdendo por que meu corpo não está mais aguentando tanto poder...preciso acabar com isso agora mesmo!) Rei do Makai: *finalizando com um gancho de fogo que joga Jonathan para cima* Jonathan: (O Overheart 100% já causa um enorme desgaste, com Hikari Hadou o desgaste fica muito maior) *concentra toda sua energia na palma de sua mão* (Só me resta acabar com ele usando tudo que eu tenho nesse golpe) *ergue sua mão, criando uma enorme mão de energia branca azulada* Definitive God Hand! *joga na direção do rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: *seu braço pega fogo* Owarida! *sai um enorme dragão de fogo de seu braço que envolve a mão de energia, fazendo com que ela seja refletida de volta para Jonathan* Jonathan: (Isso é impossível! Não tem como algo assim acontecer! *tentando segurar a God Hand* Rei do Makai: *dragão de fogo retorna para seu braço* Jonathan: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *sendo engolido pela God Hand* Rei do Makai: *se virando e andando* Shawn: JONATHAN!!!! Daniel & Seiko: PAI!!!!! Jonathan: (Shawn...Daniel...Seiko...sorry...) *desaparecendo junto com a God Hand* Beta: Oh My God! *pondo as mãos no rosto* Vocês viram isso? Alpha: Claro que eu vi, transformou o cara em pó Zero: (O potencial destrutivo deste ser pode ser superior ao Ragnarok.) Arch: (Unix: Esse ser tem um potencial destrutivo tão grande quanto foi a destruição de Ragnarok) Eu sei, devemos elaborar possíveis medidas contra este ser. Ele é uma enorme ameaça. Seiko: Pai... *lacrimejando* Daniel: *lágrimas no rosto* Eu vou enfrentá-lo! Eu vou vingar meu pai! Shawn: Não baque o homenzinho... *tentando esconder suas lágrimas* É o meu dever vingar meu irmão... Rei do Makai: Desistam. Se quiserem me enfrentar, terão de passar pela minha guarda real. Jonathan aguentou me enfrentar mais do que eu esperava. Ninguém nessa arena conseguiria me enfrentar se eu lutasse com tudo que tenho, ninguém exceto aquele ser frio e vermelho. *olhando para Zero* Beta: Ele lançou um desafio para o Zero?! Foi isso mesmo que eu escutei produção? Alpha: Essa é uma luta que eu iria querer ver. O senhor Zero vai fatiar esse cara. Hahaha! Daniel: Maldito! Eu vou te... *sentia uma energia familiar* Hm? Seiko: *sente também* Pai?! Rei do Makai: Hum!! Jonathan: *ressurge ao lado do Rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: (Quando ele apareceu aí?) Jonathan: *abrindo os olhos e então sai pura energia deles* Shawn: Jonathan está vivo! Daniel: Ele sobreviveu! Seiko: Mas que forma é essa? Rei do Makai: (Seu corpo está esbanjando muita energia, ele acabou se convertendo em energia viva.) Jonathan: *de repente chuta o Rei do Makai* Rei do Makai: *defende por um triz* (Quanta força, isso é totalmente diferente, é como se eu estivesse enfrentando outra pessoa) Jonathan: *abre a boca e sai energia pura desta* Kaishi: Que coisa incrível! Jeff: Isso podia ser chamado de plágio? Kaishi: Isso o quê? Jeff: Essa luta, ah! Você não viu, então deixa quieto. Kaishi: Deixar quieto o quê? Jonathan e o Rei do Makai começam a trocar golpes avassaladores. O mero vento causado por estes destruía tudo ao redor do estádio e jogava lutadores para longe. Era algo surreal. Rei do Makai: *defendendo e atacando com muita dificuldade* (Não há padrão nesses golpes, são puro instinto! O que ele se tornou?) Seiko: Papai está inconsciente. Seu chi está lutando por ele. Toda essa força acumulada do Hikari hadou mais Overheart 100% transformou sua pele em energia pura. Ele está mais forte do que nunca. Daniel: Nosso pai é realmente incrível. Shawn: Vou chamar isso de Hyper Mode. Daniel: Great! Jonathan: *invoca duas God Hand e ataca o Rei do Makai múltiplas vezes com elas* Rei do Makai: *levando danos severos* Jonathan: *avança dando vários golpes poderosos e carregados, então finaliza com um poderoso Haoh Gadouken que o joga o rei do Makai para cima* Rei do Makai: *sendo jogado para cima e cuspindo sangue* Jonathan: *voa na direção do Rei do Makai com um poderoso anti aéreo indo na direção dele* Daniel: Ele vai vencer! Uma enorme explosão com a colisão do golpe cegou a todos que estavam na arena. Jonathan: *via seu punho sendo segurado por mãos laranjas com enormes garras* Hm? O quê? Seiko: O efeito passou! Shawn: Merda! Sai daí Jonathan! Sai daí agora! Rei do Makai: *seu corpo era coberto pela fumaça causada pelo golpe de Jonathan, assim só podendo ser visto sua mão segurando o punho deste* Jonathan: Mas o que está acontecendo? *começa a sentir dores em inúmeros lugares* Aaaah!!! O que está acontecendo!? Rei do Makai: *jogando Jonathan para longe* (Pensei que não iria usar essa forma em ninguém, além do ser vermelho. Estou impressionado, Jonathan) *se esconde por completo na fumaça, então pousa em sua forma normal* Jonathan: *voando para longe* Daniel e Seiko: *pegam ele no ar, assim evitam que ele caia para fora da arena* Shawn: Que porra foi aquela? Jonathan: E-Eu não sei...ai! Tudo dói! Daniel: Descanse pai, você lutou muito bem. Vamos cuidar de você. Jonathan: Obrigado filho...ai! Rei do Makai: *andando até sua guarda real, então para, fica de olhos fechados e cruza os braços* Shiei: Não devemos subestimar os nossos adversários. Nister: Tantos oponentes poderosos...ah...como isso me revigora! Vitória: Rei do Makai Luta 6: Sonoichi Kasugano vs Zeus Zeus: Finalmente chegou ao meu castelo. Desta vez sem seu guarda chuva e sem sua namorada de arco. Sonoichi: guarda-chuva? Namorada com arco? (Eu não sei como cheguei aqui, mas a Kyoko-san diz que nunca devo questionar as coisas sem sentido que acontecem conosco) Zeus: Chega de conversa. É hora de lutar Sonoichi vs Zeus Round 1 Fight! Zeus: #Avançando na direção de Sonoichi e dando vários socos explosivos. Sonoichi: #Desvia dos socos. (se eu for acertado por um mísero soco desse vou acabar explodindo) Zeus: #dando um impulso para frente e então abraça Sonoichi. Abaixou a guarda por um instante #o jogo no chão com toda força Sonoichi: #cai no chão com tudo. Argh! Zeus: #Da um poderoso soco em sua direção Sonoichi: #Desvia por um instante. (quase..) #Soco destrói parte do castelo Sonoichi: dadadadada#aproveita a chance e da vários chutes em Zeus. Mada! #gira o corpo e finaliza com um poderoso chute rodado no rosto dele. Zeus: #sendo acertado e então seu corpo superaquece. Essa batalha ferve meu sangue. Lutaremos até que um de nós morra! #Faz uma enorme explosão de chi. Sonoichi: #voa longe com a explosão. Aaaahhhh!!! #bate contra parede e cai no chão. Zeus: Levante-se. Quero enfrentar sua verdadeira força. De pé guerreiro. Sonoichi: #levantando. Eu não gosto de lutar ou machucar as pessoas. Mas se é necessário, então eu farei #Em posição de luta. Round 2 Fight! De repente ocorre uma explosão que cega a todos. Quando Sonoichi recupera sua visão ele se depara com Neo-Dio empalando Zeus. Sonoichi: Dio!!! Neo-Dio: #Explodindo Zeus e apontando sua lâmina para Sonoichi. Você será o próximo a ser assassinado, assim como fiz com os pais de sua mãe. Luta 7: Sonoichi Kasugano vs Neo-Dio Round 1 Fight!' Sonoichi: Aaaaahhh# Concentrando uma aura roxa ao seu redor e então a explode, assim suas feições se tornam mais agressivas. Neo-Dio: Satsui No Hadou. #Avança na direção de Sonoichi desferindo golpe com sua lâmina no braço Sonoichi: #Desvia e da um poderoso soco no estômago de Neo-Dio. Neo-Dio: #Fica paralisado com o soco. Sonoichi: #Finaliza com um uppercut. Muda-desu! Neo-Dio : #Voa mas não muito longe. Talvez seria mais lógico apagar a memória desta criança... Hm?! #sendo surpreendido Sonoichi: #Da um super dash na direção de Neo-Dio e da vários chutes nele. Ikuso! Dadadadadada! #finaliza com um poderoso chute em Neo-Dio. Neo-Dio: #cai com tudo no chão. Sonoichi: #Da um super dash na direção de Neo-Dio. Neo-Dio: #Desaparece de repente. Sonoichi:! (para onde ele foi?) #De repente sente uma onda de vários jolts pelo seu corpo. Aaaaahhhh!!! Neo-Dio: Kudara #Com seus cabelos perfurando o corpo de Sonoichi e o eletructando. Eu vou apagar sua memória. Sonoichi: Uuuaaaaaahhhhh!!! #Concentrando uma aura roxa em seu corpo e depois explodindo, assim jogando Neo Dio para longe. Haaaah! #Seus dentes estavam afiados e seus músculos mais definidos, agora cercado por uma aura roxa. Neo-Dio: Seu poder aumenta conforme sua raiva cresce, mas isso não mudará nada #levanta os braços e então começa a cair vários relâmpagos em Sonoichi que vão destroçando mais o castelo. Neo-Dio: #de repente Sonoichi apareceu atrás dele e o golpeou. Ainda está vivo? Satsui no Hadou é realmente perigoso. Sonoichi: #Troca socos com Neo-Dio Neo-Dio: #trocando socos até que desaparece e realmente atrás de Sonoichi Sonoichi: #Sente inúmeros danos em seu corpo de repente. Nani?! Neo-Dio: Humanos... Sempre achando que tem alguma chance contra a natureza. Eu teria misericórdia em apagar suas memórias, mas agora terei que matá-lo. Sonoichi: #De repente a lâmina de Dio atravessa seu corpo,em menos de um piscar de olhos. !!! Neo-Dio: Isso já terminou Sonoichi: Hehehehehe. Neo-Dio: (ainda continua vivo? Não importa, deixarei uma corrente de alta voltagem destruir todos os seus órgãos, conduzindo eletricidade através de sua corrente sanguínea) #deixa uma enorme onda de eletricidade passar pelo corpo de Sonoichi através de sua lâmina. Sonoichi: Você pode parar o tempo. A poeira dos destroços do castelo confirmaram isso. Neo-Dio :Isso é irrelevante, pois todos os seus órgãos seriam destruídos daqui a alguns segundos. Sonoichi: #olhos brilhando vermelho. É mesmo? #segura a lâmina com as mãos. Neo-Dio: Impossível. O corpo humano não resiste a essa alta voltagem. Você deveria receber algum dano cerebral. Sonoichi: #Destrói a lâmina com suas mãos então solta uma poderosa onda de energia em Neo-Dio de cor roxa que destrói o restante do castelo. Neo-Dio: #Destruído no chão junto com os destroços do castelo, vê os olhos vermelhos de Sonoichi Kasugano. Você... Não é... Humano... #antes de morrer, ele enxerga a silhueta de Evil Sakura atrás de Sonoichi /Dramatic Finish/ Vitória: Sonoichi Kasugano Volume 2: Survival Universe. '''Memento Mori et Carpe Diem.' Grã Mestre: O tempo nunca espera. Ele leva todos igualmente ao mesmo fim. Vocês, que desejam proteger o futuro,por mais limitado que seja será dado o tempo de um ano.Sigam em frente,sem hesitar, com vossos corações como guias... Algo terrível aconteceu, o jogo entre o Grã Mestre e Beyonder atingiu um ponto crítico que vai afetar 12 multiversos. Depois da brincadeira deles ao copiarem o universo Fighters of destiny e forçarem seus habitantes a fazerem lutas sem razão alguma, foi proposto um novo jogo. Desta vez, 10 lutadores de cada um dos 12 universos deverão lutar entre si em um torneio multiversal. Aquele os 6 universos que perderem suas lutas serão apagados. Para os 12 universos foi escolhido alguém para escolher os times e avisar sobre o torneio. Como é um torneio deste calibre, alguns desses universos receberam permissão para ressuscitar os mortos ou trazerem pessoas de outras linhas temporais para ajudar a proteger seu próprio universo. Aeon: Senhorita Ciel. Saint Germain: Senhor Kusanagi. Goenitsu: Kyoko. Rachel: Ragna. Elizabeth: Strider Hiryu. Rip Hunter: Senhor Kishibe, ou devo chamá-lo de Mangaká? Margaret: Acho que está na hora de revê-lo. That Man: Frederick. Aeon, Saint Germain, Goenitsu, Rachel, Elizabeth, Rip Hunter, Margaret e That's Man: O torneio que vai decidir a sobrevivência do seu universo irá começar. Você tem um ano para se preparar para este torneio. Intros Base da Resistência(Sala de Comando) - 12:59 Zero entrava na sala de comando, com os 6 heróis reunidos com Ciel, juntos de seus Biometals. As operadoras estavam em falta na sala, pois estavam se recuperando junto de numerosos Reploids no quarto médico. Zero: *caminhava até uma das bordas do teleportador, formando um círculo com os outros ali* ... *olhava para baixo, então olhava para Beta, no lado oposto da roda, se referindo a todos* Imagino que estejam esperando mais uma missão, mais guerra e conflitos...mas...sinto dizer que não, tudo isso já passou. Beta: Mas...como? Se nós derrotamos todos, como ainda tem algo a se preocupar? Darkswet: A gente não...acabou com o Dr. alguma coisa? *coçava a cabeça, então olhava para Alpha* O que acha, Alph-- Model P: Mais faltas de energia ou recursos? Model H: ...Influência Maverick dos fragmentos? Model X: ...Não, pessoal. É...muito, muito pior. Alpha e Kite pareciam muito tensos, enquanto Beta e Darkswet mais para confusos. Drat, por outro lado, parecia não estar ligando muito, de braços cruzados. Neiture, de cabeça baixa, demonstrava bastante negatividade, exatamente como Ciel, apesar de expressões faciais levemente diferentes. Ciel: Zero... Zero: Nós fomos contatados por...um mensageiro. Em 3 dias, 10 dos nossos serão levados para um torneio que decidirá a vida deste universo. Alpha fica com uma expressão de incômodo. Alpha: Com todo o respeito, Papi Zero, mas...você tá de sacanagem com a gente? Model L: Ara...você tem muito o que ver ainda, Alpha. Zero olha fundo dentro dos olhos de Alpha, apertando o clima no local. A mesma forçava um pouco a expressão, mas quase dava um passo para trás. Ciel: Na batalha de Ragnarok...tivemos intervenção de 2 presenças de outra dimensão...e agora... Kite: Chris e Kunoichi, não eram? Model H: Quem veio te dizer isto, Zero? Zero: Aeon. Ele se considera um tipo de subordinado ao garoto azul. Model F: Óia, chique. Model A: Tanta coisa...é muito pra processar, minha cabeça vai entrar em colapso! Drat: Fica sussa, cara... Beta olhava para todos ali com um pouco mais de tranquilidade. Zero fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, pouco antes de os abrir novamente, olhando para Beta. Zero: Como não perguntaram, vamos precisar de mais 3 membros. Neiture: Nhu! *sorri* Todos pareciam confusos com a reação aleatória. Model H: ...Continue, Zero. Zero: ...Teremos que ser um tanto liberais com as escolhas, visto que não temos muitas opções. Ciel olha para ele. Ciel: ...Z-Zero...? Zero: Isso mesmo. Eren, Arch e Chaos. Vamos precisar de todos eles. Beta protestava. Beta: De forma alguma! Não podemos confiar nos 2 últimos, eles nem são nossos aliados! Model H: E você consegue sugerir opções melhores? Model X: Eu não agiria com tanta certeza, Harpuia. Eles de fato não são companheiros e podem atrapalhar tudo. Model L: O garotinho não parece ser tão ruim assim...a gente pode dar uma chance pra ele...mas o Chaos... Zero: Não temos opção! Ninguém poderia competir além dele! E não podemos entrar com um membro faltando. Model F: Você realmente pensa em tudo, né? Model A: ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPEERA! Me re-explica todo esse papo de outro universo e coisa e t-- Drat: Não enche! Isso não é hora pra baboseira. Ciel: ...Pessoal, por favor entenda...se não confiarem neles desta vez...nossas chances só serão menores... Model X: Arch não será um problema, mas...novamente, Chaos. Existe alguma forma de o controlar? Ciel: Eu não sei se é o suficiente pra conter ele...mas podemos implantar um sistema de restrição que pode pelo menos ajudar vocês a pará-lo caso ele venha a se rebelar... Kite: Entendido. Irei fazer minha parte. Darkswet: Eu não vou ficar pra trás! Se a Alphe confiar nele, eu também confio!! Alpha parecia um pouco constrangida, com todos além de Drat e Zero a olhar para ela. Alpha: Q-Que seja...parece que é a última forma... *dizia enquanto dava de ombros* Neiture dava uma risadinha, e Beta dava um grande sorriso. Ciel: *juntando suas mãos* Obrigado, pessoal...vamos dar o nosso melhor! Model A: Oooow...qualé!?!? Todos puderam se acomodar nos quartos para se preparar para a chegada dos outros, enquanto Zero foi pessoalmente até Eren, na Area Zero. Após recrutar o heterocromo, ambos libertaram Arch ali mesmo e foram mais fundo para ver Chaos. Base Misteriosa (Câmara de Aprisionamento) - 15:23 Zero parava em frente a uma cela relativamente pequena. Zero: ... Eren: Ei? Apenas silêncio vinha daquele quarto. Apesar das barras de energia, o fundo da cela não era alcançado pela luz. Zero: ... Ele ia até um pouco ao lado e abria um pequeno compartimento na parede. Ele então digitava um número de 9 dígitos, que desativava a segurança da cela. O prisioneiro entrava no campo de visão deles ali. Ele estava muito empoeirado e as luzes de seu corpo estavam quase todas desligadas. Chaos: Zero... Zero voltava para a frente da cela. Zero: Não falem nada. Arch confirmava com a cabeça. Chaos: ... Zero: Vamos precisar de você. Algo muito mais grandioso que nossa batalha está por vir, acredite você ou não. Chaos permanecia quieto. Zero: ...Você não tem escolha. Se ficar, irá desaparecer. Todos irão. Eren dava um passo para a direção da cela. Zero o olhava imediatamente, de forma não-tão ameaçadora assim, depois olhava de volta para Chaos. Zero: Se não vier, teremos que te forçar a tal. Você com certeza não se importa com nada disso, mas nós infelizmente dependemos de você. Chaos: ...Então morram. *voltava para as sombras* Zero: Eu esperava esta resposta. Pois saiba que você será liberto se sobrevivermos a este evento que está vindo, e terá seu corpo restaurado a funcionar corretamente. Eren: O qu-- Zero olhava para Eren com uma certa raiva nos olhos, o interrompendo de falar algo. Chaos: ...Okay. Arch e Eren se chocavam com a resposta, Zero, entretanto, se mantinha inalterável: Zero: Pois bem, então. Eu venho lhe buscar em uma hora. *olha para os 2 ao seu lado* Esperem aqui, eu irei confirmar a liberdade dele. Eren, confuso, não reagia, mas Arch confirmava gesticulando com a cabeça. Zero saía a caminhar. Alguns segundos depois, Zero caminhava por uma escadaria extremamente longa enquanto dizia. Zero: Amigo...Inimigo. Bem...Mau...Ideais...Sentimentos...Nada disso existe. Agora somos só soldados lutando pela sobrevivência, aliados e nada mais. Cooperação não se trata de preferência, mas necessidade. É isso que você queria dizer com guerra, não é, Zain?...Parece que este mundo não foi feito para viver em paz, afinal. Fighters of Destiny. Kyo: Eu entendi. Se não vencermos, tudo pelo que eu batalhei até aqui terá sido em vão. Saint Germain, eu aceito essa responsabilidade, mas vou precisar de um favor. Saint Germain: Diga o que precisas. Kyo: Preciso que me leve à Terry, Chris, Leona, Dante, Bao e Goenitz. Eles são as pessoas mais confiáveis e fortes que eu conheço. O Bao e o Dante nem tanto. Saint Germain: Mas seu time ainda estará desfalcado. Kyo: É por isso que você me levará ao futuro. Existem três pessoas que podem nos ajudar. Por favor. Saint Germain: Concedido. Algum tempo depois, Germain leva Kyo ao encontro de Terry,que estava vagando sozinho numa estrada abandonada. Triste,pois Ketty estava desaparecida e nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro foi encontrada. Kyo: Terry, preciso que você me ajude. Terry: Opa. Do que precisa meu amigo esquentadinho? Conseguiu alguma pista do paradeiro da Ketty? Kyo:Sim. Eu consegui, mas preciso que você entre comigo para o torneio dos multiversos. Esse vai ser o maior torneio que você vai participar na sua vida inteira. Se perder,nosso universo vai ser apagado. Terry: WOW! Sério? Diga que é brincadeira. Kyo: Não é. Terry: Se for assim, vamos chamar a Ketty pra lutar com a gente. Você falou que tem alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro dela,né? Kyo: Ela não pode participar do nosso time. Ela vai defender o universo dela,Terry. É bem possível que você tenha que lutar contra ela. Terry: .... Kyo: Está tudo bem pra você...Terry? Terry: Bem...espero que aquela cabeça dura tenha aprendido alguma coisa comigo. Eu vou ficar decepcionado se ela não conseguir tirar o meu boné pelo menos uma vez. Conte comigo, Kyo. Devem ter muitas pessoas fortes para serem surradas nesse torneio, então vai ser legal. Aqui já tava um tédio mesmo. Kyo: Obrigado Terry. Depois de convencer Terry a participar do Torneio, Kyo foi atrás de Chris para chamá-lo e não foi difícil encontrá-lo. A casa parecia que não mudava nunca. Os móveis estavam sempre no mesmo lugar, a parede era sempre da mesma cor, nem teia de aranhas tinha naquela casa. Kyo: Chris. Sabe o por quê estou aqui? Chris: Provavelmente para me chamar para algum torneio ou alguma coisa que precise do meu poder. Kyo: Bem, é as duas coisas mesmo. Chris: Well...eu tava precisando mesmo de alguma coisa pra fazer. Fiquei treinando aqui sozinho por tanto tempo que fiquei entediado. Kyo: Isso é mais que um torneio. É tipo o survival mode dos jogos de luta. Chris: Wow...como assim? Kyo: Imagine que o torneio é Megaman 8 Chris: Já entendi a analogia. Kyo: Vamos para um torneio entre os multiversos. Se perdemos, é o fim pra gente. E dessa vez não vai ter código pra continuar o nosso save. Se tivesse seria estilo Megaman X, ter que derrotar aqueles 3 boss de novo pra morrer pro Sigma. Chris: Megaman X não é generoso com Password. Kyo: Também preciso que seu pai participe do torneio. Não sei que tipo de inimigos vamos enfrentar,então ele vai ser bem útil. Já morri tantas vezes nessa vida que já tenho um sexto sentido para essas coisas. Chris: O papai vai aparecer e a minha mãe? Kyo: Foi mal. O número de vagas já foi preenchido. Chris: Entendo...so.... Kyo: Quer tentar jogar Kirby Return to Dream Land enquanto isso? Chris: Por que não? Não te vejo faz tempo mesmo. Depois de convencer Chris a participar do time, Kyo voltou seus olhos para alguém que estava sumida do seu universo e que tinha uma força incrivelmente assustadora. Se tratava de Leona, que estava fora treinando no acampamento Meio sangue junto de Shantae. Kyo: Leona. Precisamos de você. Leona: Kyo. Quanto tempo. O que houve? Virou um semi-Deus também? Kyo: Não. Nosso universo está em perigo. Vamos ter um torneio contra outros universos e você sabe. Perdeu teve universo apagado. Então entra no meu time? Leona: Claro! Eu estou aqui a tantos anos aqui treinando com outros semi-deuses. Kyo: Espera até conhecer o Asura. Leona: O quê? Kyo: Nada. Leona: Aproveitando que você ta aqui, me dá uma carona para South Town? Kyo: Claro. Depois de trazer Leona de volta para South Town, estava na vez de ir atrás de alguém que ele não via a muito tempo, Bao. Da última vez que o viu, as coisas não estavam tão bem entre eles,mas suas táticas para ignorar danos seria bastante útil no torneio. Não demorou muito para que Kyo o achasse, visto que agora a casa de Bao parece um templo da era Meiji. Kyo: Virou samurai agora? Bao: Kyo? Quanto tempo não te vejo. Kyo: Vejo que ficou mais forte. Aposto que você quer testar essa sua nova espada em muitos adversários fortes. Bao: Sim. Estou muito mais forte do que antes. Eu não sou o mesmo Bao de antes,acho que posso te derrotar desta vez Kyo: Então você tá no ponto. Estamos entrando em um torneio novo. O mais importante de nossas vidas. Vamos enfrentar outros universos, os perdedores terão o universo apagado. Achas que tem o que é preciso para proteger esse universo? Bao: Acho. Vou mostrar a vocês como fiquei forte e salvar esse universo! Depois de conseguir contatar seus companheiros mais fortes e confiáveis para compor o time que vai defender o universo Fighters of Destiny, Kyo foi atrás de uma pessoa que estava desaparecida por 3 anos. Kyo: Você ainda se lembra de mim, Dante? Dante: E por que eu deveria? Kyo: Acho que bate em você com tanta força que te fez perder algumas memórias Dante: Muito boa cara. Sinto que você pode dançar comigo hoje. Kyo: Você está entediado, certo? Tenho uma proposta para você. Nosso universo está em perigo por causa do torneio Survival Universe. Se nosso universo perder, deixamos de existir. Dante: Essa conversa está me deixando no clima de festa. Kyo: Você aceita participar do nosso time? Dante: Você está me convidando para uma festa com bebidas e músicas boas. Nunca perderia uma festa dessas. O último destino de Kyo era o futuro, em busca da nova geração de lutadores. Kyoko, Kaishi e Jeff. Ele ficou impressionado com o que viu das habilidades deles no passado e então seriam candidatos perfeitos para aparecerem no torneio survival universe. Jeff: Se o nosso futuro existe, não quer dizer que vencemos? Kaishi: Acho que não seria o caso, Jeff. Como nosso universo tem sempre algum problema dimensional ou temporal, pode bagunçar um pouco as coisas. Jeff: Você tem razão, Kaishi. Temos uma chance de salvar o mundo. Gowcaizer vai ser o maior herói do universo! HAHAHAHAHA! Kaishi: Se exaltou de novo... Kyo: Kyoko, você parece estar escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Pode falar, o momento é agora. Kyoko: É que...o Son...ele...se foi...esse torneio...ele iria gostar de participar se estivesse...vivo... Kyo: Está tudo bem, Kyoko. Esse tipo de coisa acontece. Kyoko: Mas ele é o seu filho! Como consegue falar uma coisa dessas!? Jeff: Kaishi, será que nossos pais vão ficar preocupados com a nossa ausência? Kaishi: Papai sabe que eu tenho responsabilidades como Lutador do Destino. Kyo: Não é o momento para se preocupar com isso. Kyoko: Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Você é você mesmo? Kyo: Kyoko, temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar. Eu não quero perder a minha família. Pra isso eu preciso que fique focada somente no torneio. Kyoko: Mas... Jeff: É, mas minha mãe não sabe que eu sou o Gowcaizer e você sabe como ela é furiosa. Kaishi: Furiosa com uma carinha de anjo. Jeff: Olha como fala da minha mãe, rapá! Kaishi: Mas ela tem uma carinha de anjo. '-' Jeff: Claro! De quem você acha que eu herdei essa cara de anjo? Kyo: Seu irmão era fraco, impulsivo e muito imprudente. É triste que ele tenha ido, mas eu não quero perder você também. Por favor, confie em mim. Kyoko: Está bem...pai... Kyo: Muito bem. Eu vou leva-los ao passado e irei treina-los durante um ano. Vocês ficaram mais poderosos do que já imaginaram e derrotaram inimigos tão poderosos quanto eu. Estejam preparados para enfrentar o verdadeiro inferno! Depois de dizer essas palavras, Kyo levou o trio para o passado e os treinou pessoalmente, ao lado de Terry. Chris e Leona tiveram um treinamento especial com Goenitz e Shermie para voltarem aos seus auges. Bao decidiu que iria treinar com Dante, para aprender a lidar com pessoas imprevisíveis. And If Bad Kyo. Kyoko: Que se foda. Goenitsu: Como é? Kyoko: E daí que nosso mundo vai ser destruído? Olhe ao seu redor, Goenitsu. Nosso mundo acabou quando o rei do Makai declarou guerra contra a humanidade. E tudo veio de mal a pior. Você sabe disso, não seria melhor para todos nós que esse sofrimento acabe de uma vez? Goenitsu: Sua fé no futuro é contagiante, Kyoko-san! Kyoko: Não é fé. É a realidade. Nosso mundo já foi destruído. Só esqueceram de enterrar. Goenitsu: Não faria isso nem pela única pessoa que você ama? Kyoko; Sonoichi ficou traumatizado demais por minha culpa. Eu não quero ele sofrendo mais. Goenitsu: Vou te dar até amanhã para decidir sobre isso. O time já está montado. Espero que pense bem no que vai fazer, Kyoko-san. Kyoko: Hey! Só o Sonoichi pode me chamar de Kyoko-San! Depois que Goenitsu foi embora, eu pensei em todos esses anos em que eu estive sofrendo e nas coisas que Sonoichi esteve fazendo para fugir de toda essa dor. Nossa morte pode trazer um descanso eterno para nós? Eu não sei, ainda procuro uma resposta para isso. Ah! Acho que vou deitar na minha cama e me deixar levar pelo meu sono para algum lugar longe daqui. Goenitsu: Meu nome é Reas Goenitsu, eu sou a guardiã deste mundo, incumbida por meu avô, Leopold Goenitz. Desde que houve a invasão do Makai e o ataque das Satsui no Hadou, eu pensavam que derrotá-los, assim como os deuses tanto desejavam, iria trazer dias prósperos a este mundo,mas eu aos poucos vou me tornando descrente disto. Eu pensava que havia salvo este mundo de um destino terrível,mas tudo que eu vejo foi um resultado pior do que o esperado. Eu fiz exatamente o que os deuses queriam, não me opus a eles e os segui fielmente,mas ainda sinto como se tivesse falhado como guardiã deste mundo. Meu corpo começa a caminhar sozinho para o único local que tenho esperança de conseguir exito em salvar este mundo da destruição. O frio que eu sinto passar pela minha pele chega a ser pior que aquele que eu sentia no campo de batalha. Toco a companhia e sou atendida pela única pessoa que pode me ajudar no momento. Sonoichi: Goenitsu-Sama. O-Ohayo! Goenitsu: Não é necessário tanta formalidade, Sonoichi-kun. Sonoichi: Quer entrar? Goenitsu: Não. Aqui está bom. Isso é um assunto urgente. Sua irmã se negou a salvar o nosso mundo. Preciso que você a convença. Sonoichi: É meio díficil. Kyoko-san é bem teimosa. Goenitsu: Eu confio no seu potencial, Sonoichi-Kun. Por favor! Convença sua irmã a participar do torneio Survival Universe. Sonoichi: Mas por que logo ela? Você podia chamar alguns dos lutadores do destino, Goenitsu-sama. Goenitsu: É muito complicado, mas Jonathan perdeu a família para um ataque de youkais e está fora de si, Leona e Iori e os seus descendentes começaram a perder o controle sobre seus próprios corpos, eu fui proíbida de trazer Chris e Terry de volta dos mortos por decisão dos deuses. Eu já tenho um time montado, e ele inclui você. Por favor, vocês dois são nossas últimas esperanças. Contamos com vocês. Sonoichi: Mas...e se eu...Não! Vocês precisam de mim e eu vou fazer o que posso para ajudar. Conte comigo, Goenitsu-sama. Goenitsu: Eu os chamei aqui para lhes manterem informados sobre os desejos dos deuses. Todos vocês. Shingo Yabuki e Moe Habana. Shingo: Diga logo o que tem a dizer Goenitsu. É algo haver com a Kyoko?Aquela garota teimosa! Goenitsu: Os deuses decidiram que os inimigos que derrotamos no Makai serão ressuscitados e irão fazer parte do nosso time. Shingo: O QUÊ!? Você ficou maluca!Sabe quantos sacrifícios fizemos para derrota-los! Esses monstros deveriam ficar mortos e sofrerem por todo mal que causaram e causarão! Moe: Um desses monstros me devolveu a visão. Como ele deve pagar por isso, Yabuki-san? Shingo: Olha como fala comigo! Goenitsu: Silêncio! A vontade dos deuses devem ser ouvidas. É para o nosso bem e deve ser feito! Ninguém deve questionar a vontade dos deuses para o nosso lar. Todas as palavras proferidas por mim,não parecem verdadeiras. Nem eu mesmo acredito no que estou dizendo. Eu questiono se os deuses são confiáveis,mas não questiono a decisão de ressuscitar os nossos inimigos. Quanto mais poder,melhor. Logo após isso, eu conjurei um feitiço que abriu um portal,dele saiu Nister, Shiei, Xchroom, Joseph Daniel e então, o rei Kyo. Sinto um frio na barriga quando vejo o rosto de Joseph Daniel, por alguma razão ele me lembra Jonathan Williams. Nister: É bom revê-lo, meu rei. Kyo: Você tomou conta do meu reino enquanto estive fora? Nister: Sim, meu rei. Kyo: Ótimo. Moe: Finalmente, eu pude rever sua face. Kyo: Habana. Não sabia que você também...não importa, você sempre foi melhor do que eu. Não me. Envergonhe. Moe: S-Sim. Os servos do rei se ajoelham perante a jovem, antes de cega, Habana. Shingo sente múltiplos sentimentos desagradáveis perante a situação. Ele era uma bomba que estava aos poucos explodindo por ver todos os seus esforços e sacrifícios de amigos sendo jogados no lixo por conta dos deuses que ele não confia. Espero que um dia entenda. Joseph Daniel: Esse torneio do poder finalmente será a minha oportunidade para testar minha verdadeira força. Este lugar é um tédio,todos estão acabados,não tem oponentes para mim. Shingo: Grr... Shiei: Sua chance que você tanto procurava chegou. Mas ainda temos um ano para nos aperfeiçoar,então não seja apressado. Joseph Daniel: Eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando isso. O cenário parecia uma guerra fria entre Shingo e os membros restantes do time. A qualquer momento a bomba podia explodir com o mínimo necessário para tal, mas uma voz esperada foi suficiente para desarmar essa bomba. Kyoko: Então esse é o time que você disse que montou, Goenitsu? Vejo rostos que eu não deveria ver, mas isso não é importante. Toda ajuda pode ser útil, já que nosso universo vai ser destruído se perdemos. Shingo: Ela tem razão... Goenitsu: Os deuses o fizeram. Não eu. Kyoko: Yare Yare. Se não fosse aquela noite com Sonoichi, eu não teria mudado de ideia. Sorte de vocês. Bad Kyo: Onde está o seu irmão? Kyoko: Ele vai trancar a matrícula da faculdade dele para estar disponível para o torneio. Goenitsu: Você é a líder do time, Kyoko-san. O que faremos dentro de um ano? Kyoko: Nós iremos treinar no Makai. E o rei Kyo vai nos treinar. Shingo: O QUÊ!? Não! Isso não! Kyoko: Pro inferno com a sua moral de merda, Shingo. Não temos tempo para isso. Ele é a pessoa mais forte entre todos nós. Só morreu porque foi envenenado. A experiência dele em batalhas contra os mais diversos tipos de inimigos vai ser útil para todos. Então para de frescura, não temos tempo para isso! Shingo: Desculpe. Você tem razão. Goenitsu: Kyoko e Sonoichi, apesar de serem homúnculos criados para satisfazer desejos maternos, suas experiências e sentimentos os tornam tão humanos quanto nós. Os deuses sabem disso, me desculpe por isso Kyoko, mas me sinto sendo manipulada a usar a força que você e seu juraram nunca usar em prol desse torneio. Fighters of Destiny Rising. * Casa do Jonathan Shawn: Cara, a Athena não se cansa de ser sequestrada não? Jonathan: Isso não é engraçado,Shawn. Seiko: Nossa mãe se sacrificou para nos salvar,tio Shawn. Shawn: Calma,não me crucifiquem. Só to dizendo que dava para criar um Super Williams Bros, podíamos ganhar dinheiro e fundar nossa própria empresa. Wintendo. It's Print Money, bitches! Daniel: Não briguem com ele. Ele ta pensando alto. Very Nice,tio Shawn Shawn: Alguém que entende o que eu quero dizer. Shawn: De onde tá saindo essa música de viado? Daniel, Jonathan e Seiko: Que música? Shawn: Sério que só eu to ouvindo isso? Alguém abre a porta com um chute, então, ao fazer isso, começa a sair muita fumaça branca, quase deixando todo mundo cego. ??: Williams Family. Não há tempo para explicações. Esse mundo precisa de vocês. O torneio Survival Universe vai começar e-- Shawn, Daniel, Seiko e Jonathan: Aceitamos. T: O quê? Tão rápido assim? Nem uma pessoa questionando, nem nada? Seiko: Se o mundo for destruído,vai ter sido em vão nossos esforços para salvar nossa mãe. Daniel: Se for o que eu to pensando. Nosso pai vai ganhar um rival mais poderoso do que ele. Jonathan: O quê? Como assim? Tá me comparando ao Go-- Shawn: Muito falatório. Bora logo pra parte que vamos ao torneio e explodimos pessoas, digo, surramos. T: Tá errado! O público não quer saber de coisas pacíficas. Queremos lutas, carros atropelando pessoas, colisão de socos, padres gays correndo na velocidade da luz. Shawn, Daniel, Seiko e Jonathan: Entendemos a referência. T: Pra alegria do público, eu vou fazer uma recrutação decente. *correndo na direção de Daniel, pegando ele, então abre um portal e se joga no portal com Daniel junto, depois o portal se fecha* Shawn: Não tem problema seu filho ter sido sequestrado por um Griffith? Jonathan: Daniel é forte. Não duvide da força dele. Seiko: Espero que isso não acabe em sacrifícios. Saindo de um tubo de encanamento roxo e pousando em Studiopolis, depois repara que seu corpo era puro metal e tinha um formato de Sonic com Buster de Megaman. T-32X: Olha, voltei a ter minha aparência que eu tinha no Sonic & Megaman: United Forces. Só não entendo, eu consigo voar quando vou para frente, mas não passa de 10 centímetros do chão. Ah, problema de gente fraca. T-32X corria para a esquerda, então batia de frente com uma mola. Essa colisão fazia com seu corpo fosse impulsionado para frente, fazendo voar mais rápido, ao passar por uma rampa, a velocidade faz com que ele dê um salto bem grande, fazendo chegar num lugar cheio de TV's. T-32X: Ás vezes eu me pergunto, por quê não visitamos essa fase antes? T-32X indo para frente, pulando e pegando anéis, depois acaba por acidente pulando em cima de uns microfones de rádio, a colisão fez com que saísse um flick do robô, depois voltou a ir em frente bem rápido, logo acaba batendo num vidro de uma sala, e então começa a correr num looping que o manda para uma máquina de pipoca. Máquina de pipoca, começa a tremer e então atira T-32X, além de um monte de pipocas. Chegando na superfice, acaba sendo jogada para outra plataforma por uma mola então observa um cartaz escrito "DanielTV". T-32X: Puxa vida, Daniel agora é o novo Silvio Santos. Episódio 01: Terry vs Jonathan - Clash of the Titans. Jonathan: *ajeitava as luvas, respirando fundo enquanto o fazia* Está pronto? Terry: Heh! *dava uns pulos para aquecer e logo ajeitava o boné* Hey c'mon! Seiko: Danny! Daniel: Sim? Seiko: Terry não era uma garota? Daniel: Por que tá me perguntando isso? Seiko: Deixa pra lá. Vai papai! Daniel: (Onde ela tirou que o Terry era garota?) Jonathan: *dava dois pulinhos, e então se posicionava, numa pose parecida com a do Takuma* Osu. Ketty: É CLARO QUE ELE NÃO É UMA GAROTA!!!!! IDIOTAS! *uma arquibancada acima de Daniel e Seiko* VAMOS LÁ VELHOTE! DÊ O SEU MELHOOOOOR!!! �� Terry: Heh. *olhava para a arquibancada e então olhava para Jonathan* Pode vir com tudo! GET Serious! *posição de luta* Jonathan: *lançava um Gadoken de longa distância, então corria logo atrás do projétil* Terry: *corria para o projetil chegando perto, dá um slide por baixo do próprio esquivando e ao mesmo tempo tenta acertar Jonathan que estava vindo logo atrás, dando um chute para cima para jogá-lo para o ar e* Rising Tackle! Jonathan: *usava o Koryuken para counterar o chute, e consequentemente o lançar para cima* Terry: Guah! *era lançado para cima* Jonathan: *dava um dash em alta velocidade para frente, dava um pulo baixo, mandando uma joelhada em Terry* Dankyu! Terry: *ainda no ar de frente para o chao via o golpe de Jonathan, logo segurava sua joelhada para se impulsionar para acima da cabeça de Jonathan dando um chute na cabeça dele* Jonathan: *caía, mas segurava a perna do mesmo para que ele caísse junto* Seiko: *levantando as mãos* Vai papai! Você é muito forte! Acaba com ele! Daniel: Acaba com ele, pai! Terry: !? *era puxado* Rumpf! TOME! GIRO DO PODER!!!! *começava a gira super rápido criando uma onda de poder rotativa (como uma broca) para não só jogá-lo mais forte na arena, mas tambem solta-lo e acertar o peito dele* Jonathan: *era lançado para trás girando no ar* Mas e- *concentrava energia nas mãos, lançando um Haoh Gadoken para baixo, para que ele retardasse um pouco a queda, porém eu caía do mesmo jeito no chão* Terry: *ao jogá-lo ao chão pulava de volta para a arena* Pnew... Jonathan *levantava, fazendo um gesto com a mão* C'MON! Daniel: Ele é muito forte... Seiko: Pai! Vença ele com seu Overheart! Dá uma surra nele com o Hikaru Hadou! God Hand nele! Daniel: Você fica animada demais com essas lutas. Terry: Rock You! *socando no chão e uma mini rajada explosiva ia até Jonathan e então 2 segundos depois mandava um Burn Knuckle fraco com a intenção de pegá-lo em um certo ponto* Jonathan: *mandava um Gadoken pra colidir, e então fazia uma pose específica quando Terry chegava perto* Terry: Heh. *naquele Burn Knuckle virava um outro Power Wave porém mais forte (do 97)* Jonathan: *era atingido (Counter não funciona contra magia)* (DARN!) Terry: *rapidamente dava uma corrida* Strenght! *jogava ele no chão com um empurrão de ombro* Seiko: Papai!!! Eu vou te salvar! *mãos brilhando roxo rosado* Daniel: Epa, espera Seiko! *segurando Seiko* Não podemos interferir nessa luta. Se acalma. Jonathan: *ao ser jogado, segurava Terry pela camisa, e o jogava para trás, usando o peso do próprio corpo para o lançar* Terry: !! *não podia fazer nada além de ser arremeçado o golpe foi muito rápido e preciso* Jonathan *dava um dash para trás, tomando distância e o estudando* (Então esse é o poder do homem que venceu Geese Howard.) Terry: *se levantava batendo na minha própria roupa* Essa foi muito boa! Mas eu penso, esse é o seu melhor? *posição de luta* Hya! *corria até ele desferindo 3 socos no rosto e um chute giratorio para o lado* Jonathan: *bloqueava como podia, mas o chute giratório fez ir um pouco para o lado* ?! Terry: *assoviava bem alto* Jonathan: *dava uma rasteira em Terry, seguido de um impulso para frente com um Koryuken* Terry: *era acertado por esse descuido caindo de costas para o chão* Uargh! Jonathan: Sua próxima frase será: "Eu não acabei!" Seiko: Ele usou a técnica secreta dos Williams! Daniel: Você está empolgada demais Seiko. Essa técnica nem é tão secreta assim. Terry: *levantava* Eu não acabei! *ficava surpreso com aquilo* Jonathan: (De acordo com o plano.) Daniel: Ele conseguiu! Esse golpe nunca falha! Terry: *se dirigia a ele dando 1 chute reto em seguencia de um coice* Jonathan: *sabia que Terry iria dar um chute reto, então aplica um counter que deixa Terry vulnerável* Battle Tendency! *dá 30 socos e 30 chutes em Terry* Seiko: Terry pode ter sido mais esperto, mas o otou-san foi muito mais esperto! Terry: Guaaah! *era metralhado por socos e chute caindo no chão completamente ferido* Seiko: Isso aí Otousan! Daniel: Nice Daddy! Jonathan: Terry, eu sei que você não está usando toda sua força. Por favor, não pegue leve comigo. Terry: *se levantava olhando para ele* Agora senti sua força. Não seria justo se eu te desse uma mais fraca do qual você me deu. *posição de luta* Daniel: Agora eles vão lutar pra valer. Seiko: Mal posso esperar. Daniel: Fique atenta Seiko. Não podemos piscar nenhuma vez. Seiko: Droga, pisquei umas 30 vezes enquanto você falava... Jonathan: *em posição de luta* Ketty: Vamos lá Velhote! Não deixe essa criatura estranha te intimidar! Quebre a cara dele! Terry: *corria para cima dele desferindo 3 socos em sua barriga logo uma ajoelhada o mandando para cima finalizado com Power Geyser* Jonathan: *recebia os três socos de propósito para ficar perto de Terry, quando este manda a joelhada defende e então manda um Haoh Gadouken para colidir com o Power Geyser* Terry: *pulava para trás* Blood Punch! *lançava uma rajada ao apontar o soco para ele* Jonathan: ! *defendendo o ataque mas sendo empurrado para trás com muita força continuamente* Argh! Seiko: Otousan! Daniel: Esse é o famoso Blood Punch! Um dos ataques que Terry utilizava sempre nas lutas contra Kyo Kusanagi. (Ele está começando a lutar sério.) Terry: *parava ao ver que forçou demais ele e rapidamente corria para Jonathan* Kick Back! *mandando Crack Shoot* Jonathan: *dava um impulso para trás, chegando próximo de Terry primeiro e então o para com um Somersault (famoso Gilete)* Terry: *levava o golpe e no ar girava* Há! *ficava coberto em chamas e avançava nele no ar como um meteoro* Meteor Geyser!!! Jonathan: *pulando na direção de Terry, dando um poderoso anti aéreo* Sokoda! Os golpes colidem e fazem um enorme impacto, mas acaba Jonathan sofrendo mais dano. A fumaça se fazia naquela colisão e ao cessar um pouco, poderia ver ambos se encarando a uma certa distância. Terry: Nunca vi um Saikyoryuken usado com tanta determinação, com certeza um herdeiro do estilo que carrega. Daniel: Mestre Dan estaria orgulhoso desse elogio. Seiko: Ele está... Jonathan: Terry, agora eu vou te mostrar meu verdadeiro poder, prepare-se! Ketty: Já estou ficando impaciente! Use logo toda sua força velhote! Preste atenção! *lançava uma esfera psiquica perto de Terry* Está enferrujado por causa da idade!? Terry: *olhava para Ketty* Hey! Cadê seus modos? Na proxima esteja na final. *olhava para Jonathan* Mas ela tem razão... *rapidamente fazia meu corpo se encher de chamas liberando energia para fora de seu corpo* TRINITY! GEYSER!!! Jonathan: Como pode ver, este sou eu no meu normal. Podemos chamar essa de minha forma base. Eu tenho uma técnica que pode aumentar meu poder a níveis inimagináveis e também possuo uma transformação que me deixa ainda mais poderoso. *em posição de luta e liberando uma enorme energia* Essa transformação se chama Hikari Hadou! *gritava e seu corpo era coberto por uma energia branca azulada* Haaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! *a energia se desfazia em um giro de 360 graus, revelando um Kimono branco e múltiplas partículas azuis se desfazendo ao redor de Jonathan* Seiko: Ele finalmente se transformou! Hikari Hadou! Daniel: Sua transformação suprema... Jonathan: Vamos terminar isso de uma vez. Terry: Sorry. Vou ter qur discordar por agora.. *corria até ele* AAAH! FIRE PUNCH! *dando 4 socos de fogo nele* Jonathan: *dando um impulso em alta velocidade, quase invisível ao olho nu, assim desaparecendo de vista para Terry* Terry: ? *parava de atacar e olhava ao redor sempre em base* Daniel: Ele sumiu! Seiko: Ele está ali! *apontando* Jonathan: *surgindo do lado de Terry* Too Slow. Hissho Buraiken! *ele da uma sequencia de 26 hits de pura porrada* Terry: *levava 20 hit, aumentava seu poder para um Trinity Shock, dando counter e fazendo o corpo ficar completamente em eletricidade, rapidamente dava um golpe super rápido passando pelo seu corpo o eletrocutado todo (parecido com o do Benimaru)* Jonathan: Aaaargh!! *ficava paralisado* Daniel: Daddy! Seiko: Otousan! Terry: Super Burn Knuckle!!! *dava um Burn Knuckle só que com o corpo coberto por uma esfera de fogo enquanto saía queimando tudo por trás* Jonathan: *era atingido em cheio e voava longe pelo golpe* Argh! Terry: *respirava fundo uma vez e voltava a sua base com seu corpo em chamas e faisca de eletricidade* Jonathan: *caindo no chão e levantando com inúmeros machucados* Você fica cada vez mais forte enquanto luta! Então sinta meu poder! *avança na direção de Terry e cria uma mão gigante de energia que segura Terry e vai drenando suas forças* God Hand V5! Terry: !!!? Jonathan: É o seu fim! *dando um poderoso soco no estômago de Terry* Dorarararararararara!… *depois uma vasta sequência de socos e chutes poderosos* Doryah! *finalizando com um chute que manda Terry para cima* Haoh Gadouken! *lançando uma enorme onda de energia em Terry que estava no ar* Ainda não acabou! *entrando dentro da onda de energia e dando um poderoso anti aéreo em Terry pra finalizar* Sokoda!!!! Terry: *dava um grito bem alto de dor* Seiko: Yata! Depois dessa o otousan tem sua vitória garantida! Daniel: Essa combinação de golpes foi surreal! Daddy está mais forte do que eu pensava. Ketty: VELHOTE!! *levantava rapidamente preocupada* Terry caía no chão e sua aura de chamas eletricas se apagava. Terry: ... Jonathan: *respirando ofegante* (Eu venci?) Seiko: Otou-san venceu? Terry: .... Pelo chi da terra para o corpo dele, começava a queimar um fogo muito forte e alto, a cor desse fogo era roxa, (algo parecido com os de chris e Iori) Será que o que vem do Terry é poder Orochi? Se sim, como conseguiu? Isso é possivel? O que cai acontecer com Terry ou o Jonathan? Que poder misterioso! Cadê o Kyo para nos salvar? Seiko: Quem está fazendo essa narração? Daniel: Que narração? Não ouço nada... Terry: *levantava com aquelas chamas alta mas aparentemente, parece controlá-las* Agora vai terminar. *sangrava todo seu corpo estava completamente ferido* Power- KA-SHI-DA! *criava um tornado de chamas e iria na direção de Jonathan numa velocidade surpreendente batendo nele várias vezes em várias direções* Jonathan: *defendendo, mas sentia o poder cair por conta dos desgaste da batalha* Argh... (Droga, eu estou ficando sem forças...) Terry: *imediatamente parava atrás dele* Maximum Watcha! *criava 6 tornados giratórios naquele local o puxando para jogá-lo para cima* Jonathan: *não resistia e era jogado para cima* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Seiko: Otou-san! Daniel: Daddy! Terry: Acabou... *dava um pulo para trás enquando ele caia* Supremes Geyser!!! *aonde ele iria cair se criava 10 geysers de uma vez* Seiko: OTOU-SAN!!! *tentando ir até ele, mas era segurada* Daniel: *segurando Seiko* Não...essa é uma luta só do nosso pai! Ele deve fazer isso sozinho e evoluir a cada luta...é isso que significa ser um lutador, alguém que luta em um dia e coloca os curativos em outro. A fumaça se esvai, revelando Jonathan de joelhos, e totalmente ferido em sua forma base. Terry: *andava até Jonathan* Você lutou bem...chegou perto de me derrotar. *olhava para a mão dele em chamas* Se não fosse por esse poder que adquirir ao longo do tempo com certeza teria perdido. *aponta para ele* Vou te dar uma derrota digna de um guerreiro. Vou ter dar uma derrota no punho. *apertava o punho dele* O meu punho! *dava um gancho nele para arremessá-lo em giratória* DRAMATIC FINISH!!! Seiko: Apesar dele ter perdido, otou-san lutou bravamente. *sorrindo* Eu fico feliz de ter visto essa luta. Terry: *voltava a sua forma base e saia dali super exausto* ... Terry! WIN! Curiosidades. * Como se trata de um Crossover, certos elementos como diálogos, confrontos e atitudes ou até mesmo golpes, são interpretados no ponto de vista de usuários diferentes, não existe usuário certo para quem controla. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas